


Postcard Challenge - Seasons

by 27noir



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27noir/pseuds/27noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 5 drabbles sent via postcards to a friend based on the theme of "Seasons".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard Challenge - Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these in summer of 2012 for my best friend and sent them on postcards. It was meant just to be a fun little writing exercise, and ended up starting a series of "post fictions". Originally posted online [here](http://postdramatics.tumblr.com/), where I post all my post card drabbles.

 

_Fall - Teen Wolf_

It doesn’t matter what season it was when Stiles met Derek (okay, “met” might not be the right word. “Was hostilely approached by” might be more accurate) he will always associate Derek with fall. Derek always smells like the forest, of bark and moss and dirt and these are all fall things in Stiles’ mind even though he know they are around all year and the forest doesn’t disappear when it’s not fall, what is he stupid—he takes a breath. Yes, Derek. He smells like fall and Stiles will never say that to his face (he hopes, though he probably will because he tends to blurt things out sometimes and it’s a really embarrassing habit to be honest…) okay, he intends to never say it. But this is why Stiles likes fall the best.

 

_Winter - Sherlock_

John realizes he’s going to sound like a complete and utter sap when he says this, but winter. Specifically, Christmas. It had little to do with that stupid lucky cat Sherlock bought him (possibly one of the oddest gifts he’s ever received, but this is Sherlock so he could have done much worse, and he puts it on the mantel with a smile anyway). In many ways he could hate that Christmas because Janette dumped him and Sherlock made a fool out of himself and Molly, but he actually apologized, which Sherlock has never done for John. There is the whole Adler affair, of course, which made it particularly horrible for Sherlock, so, okay, by all standards it was a terrible Christmas. But there was this brief moment when they had their friends around them and Sherlock wasn’t being a complete ass to everyone, and John looked up at that stupid cat and smiled, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world. 

 

_Spring - Supernatural_

Dean believes in another life Castiel would have been a gardener. The idea of Cas digging around in a garden, covered in dirt and surrounded by plants just fits, God knows why. Dean’s mother, when she had been alive, had a garden and he loved helping her in the spring, getting dirt on his hands and running to check the plants every morning. It seemed natural that, in this other life, his mother and Cas would get along fantastically and they would bond over it He could see Cas, oddly still in his trench coat, working the earth with his hands, hands that were rough with farming, not war, hands that Dean got to hold. 

Dean also believes he’s far to old to be daydreaming about such things. 

_Summer - X-men: First Class_

Summer, Erik thinks. Always summer. Because it felt like fucking summer on the beach in Cuba and everything comes back to that, of course it does. So, summer and Charles, even though that day holds such a myriad of emotions, most of them unhappy ones. Now he loves and hates summer. Now the heat makes him full of regret and emptiness, even though the camps had made him never want to be cold ever again. Loss and gain. Sacrifices and victories. All that and more on that beach.

And mistakes. Or a mistake. Or the mistake. 

 

No, Erik just hates summer. 

 

 

_All - Harry Potter_

There isn’t one single season that Sirius associates with Remus. He has distinct memories for all of them.

Nights of the full moon in autumn, running together as a pack, as family, through the forest. Sirius felt unbeatable then, so proud of what they had done. And desperately hoping Remus understood why they he had done it.

Winter, on the roof of the astronomy tower, watching Remus stare at the moon and stares with such rapture, slow fog forming as he breathed. For a while this was Sirius’ most treasured memory, even it it’s simplicity.

Lounging on the grounds, graduation approaching, and Remus leans over and pets Sirius’s head, jokingly. Sirius had growled contentedly, like puppy and Remus had laughed and didn’t stop stroking his hair for half an hour. 

Of course, dancing at James and Lily’s weeding in late summer, tucked in the shadows were no one could seem them. Remus had kissed him and Sirius had never been so happy in all his life. 

Sirius tries not to think of these things in his frigid cell in Azkaban, not willing to give them up. But sometimes they are the only things that keep him alive. 

 

 


End file.
